The Legion of Seven
by FBMPyroTech
Summary: For two and a half thousand years gods have faded into myth. Demigods, the children of a mortal and a god/goddess protect the world from any threat in legend. Now a cataclysmic event has opened a breach straight into the heart of Tartarus. The Legion of Seven is all that stands between survival and total destruction. Percy x Thaila, Nico x Annabeth. Rated M for Violence/Romance
1. Dramatis Personae

Dramatis Personae:

**The Legion of the Seven**

Annabeth Chase: Daughter of Athena; Architect of Olympus, Savior of Olympus

Bianca Di'Angelo: Daughter of Hades; Princess of the Underworld

Fahen Kuragari: Son of Chaos

Muteki Hakaisha: Son of Moros

Frank 'Fai' Zang: Son of Mars; Praetor of the 12th Legion, Descendant of Periclymenus

Jason Grace: Son of Jupiter; Former Praetor of 12th Legion

Leo Valdez: Son of Hephaestus; Captain of the _Argo II_

Nico Di'Angelo: Son of Hades; Prince of the Underworld, Savior of Olympus

Perseus 'Percy' Jackson: Son of Poseidon; Hero of Olympus, Savior of Olympus

Piper Mclean: Daughter of Aphrodite

Reyna Ramírez-Arellano: Daughter of Bellona; Praetor of 12th Legion

Thaila Grace: Daughter of Zeus; Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, Savior of Olympus

**Olympian Council**:

Apollo: God of Archery, Sun, Medicine, and Art

Artemis: Goddess of the Hunt, Archery, Moon, and Maidenhood

Athena: Goddess of War, Art, and Strategy

Aphrodite: Goddess of Love and Beauty

Demeter: Goddess of Harvest and Agriculture

Dionysus: God of Parties and Wine

Hades: God of the Dead, Wealth, and Underworld

Hephaestus: God of Fire, Forging, and Craft

Hera: Goddess of Marriage and Peace

Hermes: God of Traveling, Messages

Hestia: Goddess of Hearth

Poseidon: God of the Sea, Earthquakes, and Earth

Zeus: God of the Sky, Lightning

Chaos: Creator of the Universe


	2. Prolouge

***Author's Note* Hey Guys FBMPyroTech here and I'm pleased to present the beginning of My second fanfic. Don't Worry I'll continue Hestia's Light. I just decided to post this one since I just finished it yesterday. Without Further a due. Here is the prologue to The Legion of Seven**

After the collapse of the Roman Empire the Gods receded into legend. For nearly two and a half thousand years mortals had no clue of the existence of the gods. Protecting the mortals and maintaining knowledge of the gods were the demigods. Born of a god and a mortal, demigods protected the mortals from the dangers of the mythological world.

In many cases clashing of demigods nearly brought the world to ruin but more often than not demigods helped improve the world. The Civil War, World War II, World War II all proved to be disastrous examples of demigods clashing. But events such as the Second Titan War and the Battle for Earth proved to be why demigods were the protectors of the Gods and mortals.

In the year 2021 a meteor smashed into the Pacific Ocean just off the coast of California. Thousands were affected by the fallout it caused. In the midst of the chaos caused by the meteor many failed to notice what else the meteor unleashed. Deep beneath the surface the meteor had created a breach reaching into the Underworld then into the depths of Tartarus. Many spirits, ghouls, monsters, and demons began to stir and rise up. The breach was only noticed when there was a report of an island forming off the coast of Los Angeles. By then, it was too late. The breach began to spew monsters of all types into the world by the hundreds. Forced to abandon their camp the Roman Legion retreated to Camp Half-Blood to prepare another defense.

A valiant group of demigods, known as the Legion of Seven took a stand against the swarm of monsters in an effort to protect the mortals who believed the crisis to be a runaway volcanic event. They held their ground bravely but foot by foot they were forced to retreat. As casualties began to rise, the Legion began to lose hope. Then a demigod known as Perseus Jackson took lead of the army. They began to fight with renewed force. In a bold maneuver Percy lead the Legion back to the western slope of the Rocky Mountains where they fought to a stalemate. Only time will tell the fate of the world.

**Hope you Liked it. Post a review below lemme know what you think about it as I work on getting the first chapter done.**

**-FBMPyroTech**


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hey guys FBMPyroTech and here is the first chapter of Legion of Seven. Hope you enjoy. Don't worry I'm still working on Hestia's Light

* * *

168 Hours Prior to Shiranui Event

California Coast

?'s POV

NASA continues report that a large meteor will impact with Earth off the coast of California sometime within the next 48 hours. Authorities are now saying evacuation is mandatory, and if you need assistance relocating you can contact a hotline at…

Fuhen shut off the TV and walked into the bedroom. He checked her to see if she was ok. She was resting peacefully. He walked back out to the living room and moved to the patio before walking dowm to the dock to watch the sun set

The setting sun cast hues of red, orange, and deep blue across the horizon. He closed his eyes and let the sea breeze wash the cool air across his face. This vacation is just perfect, he thought, no monsters, no mortals, nothing but him, the sea, and of course…

His thought was interrupted by the creak of wood behind him. He was about to whirl around to defend himself but he heard a giggle. He froze and she shoved him into the sea.

He surfaced to her beautiful face surrounded by a halo of crimson hair. She kneeled down and said, "What's this, an assassin caught off his guard." She giggled and pulled him in for a kiss. He threw his arms around her and with a powerful kick dragged her into the water with him…

* * *

Camp Half-Blood

Percy's POV

Percy walked into his cabin and threw his backpack down on his bunk. He had just gotten finished with a new combat sequence Clarisse had come up with to train more experienced heroes. She called it the Pent-Star Course. The two fighters on your left and right are your friends whereas the two in front of you are your enemies. You only win when both of your opponents are defeated. So it was a bit chaotic the first few matches but eventually people managed to get the hang of it.

Percy walked into his bathroom and turned the shower on. After turning the temperature up walked back out to his room and put Riptide on the table. He then took off his camp necklace and placed it next to Riptide. After that he walked back into the bathroom, stripped, then stepped into the spray. He tensed then relaxed quickly as the hot spray relaxed his sore muscles.

Surprise POV:

She walked up to the third cabin on the left rather than the first cabin at the head of the row. She pressed her ear to the door and listened. She heard the shower running so she knew she was safe. She opened the door and crept in, closing the door behind her. She walked into a shadowy corner and crouched down and waited.

Percy's POV:

Percy turned off the shower a wrapped a towel around himself. He dried himself off and slip a t-shirt and some shorts on. He walked back into his room and laid down on his bed and closed his eyes as he drifted into the realm of Hypnos.

Surprise POV:

She watched him walk out of the bathroom and lay down in his bed. She waited knowing she had to time is just right. A few minutes later she heard him begin to snore lightly. She giggled lightly finding his snore rather cute.

She decided that this moment was just right to make her move. She stood up from her hiding spot and sauntered over to his bedside. She sat down next to him and stroked his cheek. He moaned and turned in his sleep. Giggling again she climbed all the way onto the bed and straddled Percy. She leaned down and began to kiss his neck passionately. She felt him rise between her thighs as she progressed.

He moaned and woke up saying, "What are you doing Thals…"

* * *

Bunker 9, Camp Half-Blood

Leo's POV (Its gonna be short)

Leo hammered away forging a replacement hull plate for the Argo III that had been damaged by several Venti. Several other members of the Hephaestus cabin worked on parts for the Argo IV and the Argo V. One group was working on another prototype called the Nebekenezer, it was supposed to be able to outmatch anything in its path, even a drakon, they think.

Leo only looked up when he felt his wedding band grow warm and began to pulse red. He smiled and looked back down to the armor plate sketching where the next two cuts had to be so he could finish hammering all the dents out. Two hands covered his eyes. "Guess who hotshot…," she teased.

Leo laughed and turned to his wife. Leaning down he cupped her cheek and kissed her. They pulled away, Leo's hand leaving a quartet of black streaks across her cheek. "What are you doing hey Rey," he asked leaning against one of the pole supporting of the many catwalks in Bunker 9.

"What can't I check on my husband when I'm in town," Reyna purred and she leaned against his chest. Leo smiled and brushed a lock of her brunette hair out of her face. He leaned in and whispered into her ear, "Tell you what, Hephaestus cabin, 10 o'clock. Don't be late."

"Mm. That sounds like a battle plan to me," Reyna teased as she walked away. Leo just laughed and went back to work.

* * *

Olympus

Poseidon's POV:

The meeting had concluded for the day so he had decided to take a stroll in one of Olympus' many gardens. Without realizing it he had wandered close to Athena's palace. He knew Annabeth's disappearance had hit her hard so he decided to keep his distance lest she attempt to smite him.

After about six steps he sighed and turned around and did what he just told himself not to do. He walked up to the steps of her palace and raised his hand to knock. He hesitated, then he knocked. He heard her call, "Coming."

He took a step back just in case she wasn't in a good mood. She opened the door with all her grace and glory and froze. Her face turned to one of anger. She drew a sword from Zeus knows where and charged at him screaming, "It's all his fault. She loved him and now she's gone and he hasn't done a thing to find her. Nothing! Absolutely NOTHING!" The whole time Poseidon is on the retreat as her wildly swung her sword at him. Finally she stumbled and he charged knocking her sword out of her hand and pinning her to a wall. She clawed at him with no affect. Finally he got fed up and put his hand on the back of her head and leaned in.

She immediately froze the minute his lips touched hers. This went on for a few moments until Athena threw her arms around him and kissed back. Poseidon, startled by this sudden movement, stumbled back but she held on. Finally they broke away and Athena began sobbing in his shoulder. Poseidon hugged and rubbed her back saying, "We'll find her, I promise. We will find her."

* * *

Hades' Palace, Underworld

Nico's POV (Figure out where Annabeth is yet?)

Nico slouched in his throne as his father argued with his stepmother Persephone. He was playing with Fang, one of Mrs. O'Leary and Ceberus' pups. He had one head, immensely sharp teeth and claws when they were extended. Besides the immense loyalty the pup had, Nico had to admit, Fang was one of the cutest monsters he had ever seen. Fang finally yawned and hopped of Nico's lap to curl up with his siblings in the corner besides the brazier. Nico smiled, though was getting tired of his stepmother and father bickering so he finally asked, "Father, may I return to my quarters?"

Hades looked at him as if realizing Nico had been there the whole time. Finally he waved him off and Nico hopped down from his throne and took off down the corridor. He finally came to his room overlooking the palace gardens. He opened the door and walked in. Suddenly he was tackled and pinned to his bed. Nico found himself being assaulted by kisses. He reached down and took Annabeth's invisibility cap off and tossed aside.

Annabeth shimmered into existence smiling. "What took you so long death breath," she asked as she began eating his neck out again. Nico threw his head back in pleasure. He pulled Annabeth up and kissed her. "My father and stepmother seem to take their time when they argue."

Without warning Nico broke away breathing heavily. Annabeth's face broke out into one of concern. She sat next to Nico who was now sitting on the edge of his bed. "Nico, what is it. You're scaring me. Come on," she pleaded as Nico slowly turned back to her.

"Annabeth you know how I love you more than anything. And I would lay down my life before letting anything happen to you," Nico stammered out. Annabeth grew more and more concerned.

"Yes."

"Well I want t-t-t-to ask you something. Something that you can't answer lightly."

"Nico, you're scaring me, tell me what you're saying." Annabeth was now frantic.

Nico got up off the bed and turned to face her. His hand was in his jacket pocket. Finally he calmed down and looked at Annabeth a serious look. Finally he spoke," Annabeth, for the last nine months you have made me the happiest demigod in the underworld." Annabeth snickered slightly since besides her, Nico was the only other demigod still alive in the underworld. "I love you Annabeth and I-I-I w-w-wa-was wondering…"

Annabeth looked at him curiously. She had no idea why he was so nervous. He began again, "Annabeth Chase will you marry me?" He went down on one knee and pulled his hand out of his pocket. In his hand was a ring forges of black steel and obsidian with streaks of silver circling it. Set in it was a shining black diamond. Annabeth was at loss for words, she had her a hand covering her mouth in evident shock. Then she said the one word that would change both of their lives forever. "Yes."

* * *

**A/N: **Well here is the first chapter of the Legion of Seven. Little bit of Drama. Only took me three (a new record!) cups of coffee to type this. Hope you liked the chapter. Like it, hate it? Leave a review and I'll do what I can for the next chapter

-FBMPyroTech


	4. Chapter 2

Bianca's POV:

Bianca whirled around in frustration slicing up her training dummies. The decapitated skeletons faded back into the earth as she went through each one of them. She finally collapsed of sheer exhaustion. She picked herself up and walked to her house. Settled deep within Persephone's garden, guaranteed not to be found by anyone dead or alive. Opening the door she settled on the couch and turned on the TV. She flipped around the channels seeing what was going on.

After flipping through every channel Bianca gave up on trying to find anything to watch. Walking outside she decided to take a stroll through the garden. Without realizing it, she had wandered too close to the palace. She was in viewing distance of the throne room. She hid behind a tree when she heard Nico. He was not supposed to know she was still alive. Finally he left and strolled up to Hades and Persephone.

"Hi daddy," She said as she squatted next to the basket of pups. She picked up Krueger, one of Fang's siblings, and stroked him. He opened his beady red eyes and looked at her before giving her a big toothy yawn.

"Bianca, you know that you're not supposed to leave the garden," Hades growled sternly. Persephone rolled her eyes as Hades bantered on about what could happen if Nico found out his sister was still alive.

*Flashback*

Helios continued to punch himself as Bianca slashed at his control circuits. Finally Helios keeled over, she prepped for the worse. She heard a voice in her head, "Hang on child, I'll save you." She began falling, she braced for the worst. Before she could hit the ground the shadows consumed her…

She fell on some dark black tiles with fire reflecting off the tiles. A man in dark robes crouched down next to her and picked her up. She reached up and touched his face, muttering one word before her eyes closed, "Daddy…"

*End flashback*

"So if Nico discovered you were alive, I can't tell you how much hell he could wreck," Hades finally finished.

"I don't think he'll be coming out to find me soon daddy," Bianca said as Krueger began licking her face.

"Why, he could come out any minute," Hades countered.

"Oh be quiet and listen," she continued as she threw a ball for Krueger. He ran after it yipping gleefully. There wasn't much of a breeze but they could hear moaning coming from a distinct demigod's room.

Persephone rolled her eyes while Hades just shook his head grinning. Bianca just looked down to Krueger who had returned with the drool covered ball in his maw. He dropped the ball and looked up at her panting and what seemed to be a smile. Picking up the ball she threw it over to Hades who caught it and sighed. Krueger ran up to his throne and lunged up onto Hades' lap. Persephone leaned over and rubbed Krueger behind the ears. Just as Bianca was about the leave a darker presence arrived in the throne room. Two men materialized in front of her. Both were wearing black armor, with two differences, one seemed to be blacker than night while the other was as black as the void. One had red markings on his armor while the other had silver and crimson markings. Both had narrow swords strapped across their backs. The one with one with crimson and silver markings had a pair of daggers strapped to the small of his back while the other one had some sort of staff folded in the same location.

Hades sighed while saying, "Welcome Lord Kuragari to the Underworld, blah, blah, blah…"

"Lord Hades, I've come with a message from my father. You need to lock down Tartarus, something big is coming and it'll literally open the gates of hell," the one who was apparently Kuragari.

She spoke up confused, "excuse me, but what do you mean tighten security on Tartarus because some that could open the gates of hell is coming. Could someone please explain what that means?"

"Lord Kuragari, I don't believe you've ever met my daughter, Bianca Di'Angelo."

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am. What I mean is that something that my father isn't telling me is about to…" He trailed off as there was a great rumbling throughout the underworld. Fuhen looked at Hades expecting an answer but all he got was Hades raising his arms clearly saying, I'm innocent gesture. Suddenly the Underworld lit up in a great flash. Fuhen, Muteki, and Bianca were all thrown off their feet while Hades and Persephone's thrones were knocked off their mountings and fell to the floor sending them sprawling.

Shaking the dizziness away, Fuhen stood up and gazed at where the blast came from. A massive chunk of rock, still steaming had smashed through the earth and into the heart of Tartarus. Motioning for Muteki to join him they both summoned one of their mounts, Fuhen, a Leviathan which had black and silver scales whereas Muteki had summoned a demon made of pure shadow. They both jumped onto their mounts and flew off towards the disaster zone.

* * *

Hades' POV

Hades could see thousands of the banished beginning to emerge from the breach, all of them heading for the Overworld.

Bianca summoned a skeletal horse and rode off after them. Just as soon as she was out of sight Nico and Annabeth stumbled out of the palace. Both clearly not happy about being interrupted. Hades noticed a ring on Annabeth's ring finger, but said nothing about it making a mental note to talk to Nico about it.

* * *

Fuhen's POV

They could already see the extent of the damage. Whatever it was had shattered through the surface and fell into the heart of Tartarus, giving the most vile creatures an express way out of their prison. Pulling his crossbow (Gretel's double crossbow from Hansel &amp; Gretel: Vampire Hunters) out from the Void, which could be harness as a seemingly infinite storage room, and slung it across his back. Telling Levi to land she landed short of the breach. Muteki set down next to him and his mount disappeared into the shadows.

Summoning several Raizons, sentient essences that were duty bound to serve him, and sent them to survey the damage. In front of them a monster leapt out of the pit and charged. It was freaking ugly and they knew better than to charge at it. Muteki whipped out a spear and hurled it at the beast but it simply glanced off the head. Fuhen loaded a pair of bolts and fired, they too bounced off its more As it reached them they both dashed to the side pulling out their blades.

Stabbing into the armor of the beast its momentum allowed them to be cut it in half. Behind them they heard the sound of hooves and saw Bianca riding up, her hair flowing in a mane behind her. Muteki was staring at her so Fuhen slugged him in the gut just as her mount galloped to a halt. She jumped down and the horse sunk back into the earth.

"Wow," she said as she stared down into the abyss. The shadows that flew up spastically were the escaping prisoners of the abyss. They shivered as they knew that on the surface chaos would be unleashed.

Summoning a portal to the surface Fuhen motioned for them to step through. Bianca hesitated but Muteki picked her up bridal style and carried her through. Fuhen followed sealing the portal behind him. Muteki had set Bianca down on a rock overlooking the coast where Fuhen had teleported them to. Pulling out a pair of binoculars he could see the extent of the damage. Sitting right in the middle of the Pacific Ocean just off the coast of California was a massive rock. He could see the stuff of nightmares, both figuratively and literally, emerging from the earth. The low grounds were swamped. Fuhen frowned, Muteki walked up behind him and put his hand on his best friends shoulder saying, "I'm sure she's fine. She'll probably be at Olympus."

"Wait here for the Charon, I have to go check to make sure she is safe." And without another word he opened a portal and stepped through it.

**A/N: Sorry about the wait guys but, school takes priority over my writing time. If this chapter sucks a bit I apologize due to the fact that I wrote it in fragments. If you have any suggestions for how to continue this story even though I've got most of the story written out, ideas and opinions are welcome. My inbox is never closed. As always thank you for taking the time to read this, like it, hate it leave a review and I'll see you all in the next chapter**

**\- FBM PyroTech**


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys I'd like to thank you for your patience as I tried to write this a quickly as I could, but I've have a few things to deal with. Namely summer camp, a girlfriend, two airsoft Milsims, and my cousin's wedding. So anyways thank you for your patience and without further adieu, I present chapter four of the Legion of Seven. (Might be a lemon in this one. Also, some alcohol references. The whole flashback can be skipped, but it'll help you understand how I set this Perlia up.)**

Bianca screwed her eyes shut as she was carried through the portal. It felt as if they were moving but not moving at all. By the time they came out of the portal her face was numb. They were standing on the top of a remote hill overlooking the city of Los Angeles (I know there probably aren't any such hills, but for the sake of this story, please bear with me). Setting her down gently on a rock, Muteki pull a pair of binoculars from his pack. Pulling his crossbow off his pack he loaded a bolt and set it down. Without the binoculars he could see the wave of fire and destruction sweeping across LA.

Turning to the west he looked through his binoculars at the huge rocks jutting out of the Pacific Ocean. It looked like the lion's pride from the Lion King. Aside from the flow of monsters coming out of it looked nearly alike. Bianca walked behind him gaping at the destruction at what used to be the largest city in California.

"What are we going to do now," Bianca asked as she leaned against a boulder. They were setting up a campfire as they settled in for the night. Muteki kicked away some brush then leaned down to light the fire. It flared up nicely.

"For now, nothing. We will just have to wait for the Crucible, my ship. Enchanted and advanced beyond anything we have. Right now they are en route from our base in the Rocky Mountains. We'll just have to wait a few hours. Get some rest in the meantime," Muteki said as he added some fuel to the fire. Bianca asked, "Mind if I use your pack as a pillow?"

"Go ahead," he replied as he scrambled up to a vantage point on the rock above them.

"What about your friend, Fuhen?"

"Fuhen? He's probably with his girlfriend on Olympus, also probably deciding what to do about this fiasco." He replied as he got comfortable. He was quiet for a little while then he said, "Good night Bianca."

She replied, "Good night Muteki…"

**Meanwhile on Olympus…**

Fuhen dropped out of his portal and ran up the road towards the palace. He didn't stop until he reached the main palace. Running into the council room he skidded to a halt. The Olympian Council was in full emergency session. His entrance did not go unnoticed. Every god/goddess looked at him. Hestia left her seat and ran up to him throwing her arms around him before kissing him quickly. They broke their embrace smiling. He pulled her in closer, she said, "I was so worried about you when we heard what happened."

"What worried about me? How sweet, but I'm me. Give me some credit here," he laughed. They separated when Zeus cleared his throat. They both blushed when he boomed, "Hestia, would you care to explain to us why you are hugging Chaos' son?"

The couple flushed as they were applauded for their relationship, but there was a graver matter at hand. "Lord Zeus, Tartarus has been breached by some sort of meteor and now the monsters of the Underworld are escaping onto the Earth. My friend in the West says the rate at which this swarm is growing, it could devastate the West in the matter of a couple weeks. We evacuated Camp Jupiter and New Rome and they'll be here in a few hours. I'll put them in Camp Half Blood for the time being as well as I'll expand the Borders."

Athena nodded, she summoned an owl, whispering into its ear it flew off, probably carrying a message. "Lord Kuragari, could you please retrieve the Seven," Hera asked.

Bowing he turned to leave, but not before he noticed that Poseidon was making a lot more eye contact with Athena that wasn't resentment. Shrugging it off he walked out where he generated a portal taking him straight to camp. Zeus dismissed the council for a short recess.

* * *

**Camp Half-Blood**

~~~2 Hours Previous~~~

Percy groggily opened his eyes. He found himself looking at a tangle of black hair. Smiling to himself as he recalled the previous night's activities. He had the time of his life, though it was still a secret life. It was still better off than what he had been nearly a year ago after Annabeth's disappearance. Sighing he edged out of bed so as to not disturb Thalia. Walking over to the bathroom he turned on the shower, stripped and closed the door behind him.

Thalia had indeed felt Percy get out of bed. An amazing thing about being a Huntress was the ability of heightened senses. As soon as he had closed the bathroom door, she had sat up and stretched, relaxing as her spine popped. She had enjoyed last night's play session despite her still being a virgin. She had to remain so as to not attract Artemis' attention, which would not be pleasant if she ever found out what had been going on.

She pondered on how this was going to affect her, and what they meant to her. She loved Percy, she was sure he had the same feelings for her. She was the Lieutenant of the Hunt, Second in Command to Artemis, yet she had broken her vow, sorta. Though it had been broken for nearly a year now. Their one year anniversary was in two days and she planned to tell Artemis then. Her thoughts drifted back to about two months after Annabeth disappeared. Back to the reason she had broken her oath in the first place, she broke it to fix a broken hero…

**~~~Flashback~~~**

Percy was still moping in his cabin after not being able to find Annabeth. No one dared to try to get close to him except for his mother, who had been granted and exception to the barrier, and Chiron.

The Hunters had just arrived at camp. Right off the bat Thalia could tell something was off. The spirit of camp was simply gone. After they had settled into Artemis' cabin Thalia and Phoebe had gone up to the Big House to speak with Chiron. They found him on the porch in his usual spot playing cards with Dionysus. As they approached Chiron looked up at them and smiled. Giving him a hug Chiron greeted them. "Welcome back Thalia and Phoebe. What brings the Hunters here?"

"Ah we just needed a place to crash and we happened to be in the area. What's going on Chiron, camp seems so depressing," Thalia asked. When Chiron gave her the look she dismissed Phoebe to look after the Hunters for awhile. Motioning for Thalia to follow her into the house she followed him.

"Chiron...care to explain," Thalia demanded.

"Thalia, don't kill Percy, he's driven himself to the edge of grief," Chiron started.

"Whatever," she said rolling her eyes assuming it was just some stupid reason.

"Thalia, Annabeth has gone missing, clean off the face of the Earth. No one can find her, no one. When Percy found out he spent five weeks scouring North American and most of Europe for her. Then he found a note from her, it read that 'Percy I know that we've been to hell and back together. Both literally and figuratively. I know that your heart isn't for me, nor was mine for you. I wanted to believe our love was possible, but it couldn't ever happen, I realize that now. I've decided to leave since I know me being around only causes you grief. I'm truly sorry. Don't come looking for me. You won't find me...' "

Thalia stumbled back onto the couch. She looked blank, then she looked at Chiron, "How did Percy take it?"

"He went into a rage, then depressive state. He almost never leaves his cabin. Poor boy blames himself for this," Chiron sighed. Suddenly the sky grew dark and it started raining. "Oh dear, he's going into another one of his fits. I'll go calm him down."

Chiron began walking towards the door. "No I'll go talk to him," Thalia said stopping Chiron. He weighed the consequences of what could happen and decided it couldn't get any worse. Nodding he walked out to the porch and looked down at camp. Thalia jogged down the hill towards Cabin Three. He hoped she could help him despite the condition he was in.

Thalia shielded her eyes from the stinging rain. Taking cover under Cabin Three's porch she knocked lightly on the door. She heard some glass clinking before hearing someone shout, "GO AWAY!"

"Percy, it's me Thalia. Come on let me in," She pleaded, "Don't make me come in the hard way."

All she heard was the deadbolt being thrown. Shaking her head she reached into one of her pouches she had on her belt and pulled out a spare key Percy gave to her last year. Unlocking the door she shoved her way in and took in how bad Percy was.

Beer and cola bottles littered the floor. There were dozens of slash marks along the walls. The whole state of the cabin was bad. Stepping over the trash she closed the door behind her.

Hearing some bottles clatter she whirled aside as Percy came at her with Riptide, clearly drunk. Grabbing his arm as he passed her, she twisted and Riptide clatter out of his grasp, he had almost no fight left in him. Sitting him down on his bed she sat down next to him and wrapped him in a hug. He continued cry, the rain had stopped at least. She could tell he was very drunk. She held him until he passed out from sheer exhaustion. Laying him down gently, she began to go to work.

She began by cleaning up all the bottles and put them outside to recycle them later. Then she cleaned up the floors and walls as best she could. Then she fixed the curtains and curtain bars. Then she went into the bathroom and filled a bucket with lukewarm water. Grabbing a sponge and some washcloths, she went to Percy's bedside and soaked the sponge. Wringing out the water she began to clean him up. Wiping all the dirt, sweat, and blood off she cleaned what she could before taking off his shirt and pants. Cleaning him wasn't so bad, but when it finally came to cleaning him there, she paused. Shuddering she pulled his boxers off and washed him quickly. Surprisingly it wasn't that bad, but she put a fresh pair of boxers on him anyways. Drying him off the rest of the way, she crawled into bed next to him. Pulling up the covers she wrapped an am across his waist, she inhaled his salty sweet scent that she could finally smell again.

Percy awoke to find himself clean and semi-clear headed. Hearing something stir behind him he turned to see Thalia sleeping next to him. Realizing she had done all this he let her sleep. When he noticed he was only in his boxers he flushed realizing what else Thaila had possibly done. Shaking that perverted thought out of his head, he crawled out of bed and walked into the bathroom stumbling a bit.

Looking into the mirror he realized the state he was in. He had serious bags under his eyes, but other than that, he was actually clean. Going back to bed he looked out the window and saw it was very late. Slinking into bed, he wrapped around himself around her and dared to give her a peck on the cheek, "Thank you Thals."

**~~~Next morning (Still Flashback)~~~**

Thalia moaned and opened her eyes. She froze when she felt his warm breath on her neck. She then remembered whose breath it was. Smiling she turned to face him. He was sleeping peacefully. The morning light was beginning to shine through the windows. His face was one of peace, she place his hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes, revealing to her the green eyes that seemed to make her have butterflies in her stomach.

"Good morning Pinecone Face," he muttered smiling.

"Morning Kelp Head," she said, before finding herself in his embrace. Releasing his death grip on her, they both smiled. Surprising even herself, she grabbed him and kissed him. He panicked for a second but relaxed into her embrace. They fell back down on the bed. Both were as happy as they could be. Thalia knew deep down inside that this was wrong, but she couldn't care less. She had someone she could hold onto.

"Percy, I have to tell you something," she started. Before she could finish she was silenced by his lips on hers.

"I know Thals, I love you too," He whispered into her ear. Smiling she sat up, saying, "I guess I should be getting back to the hunt now…"

"Hey don't worry, tonight. You, me, and the beach. Okay," Percy stated as she slipped into her silver parka.

"Okay, love you," she said lightly kissing him before slipping out of his cabin. She couldn't wait.

**~~~End Flashback~~~**

She savored the memory. Luckily it had been a previous habit of hers to sleep in Percy's cabin because it was often the only time they could spend together since the Hunt's visits were far and few in between, so she could slip away unnoticed. Now they had every reason to savor every second they could have with each other. It had been three months since they last visited camp and it felt like an eternity to each other.

She honestly felt bad that she was keeping secrets from Artemis, but some things were necessary. Deciding she wanted a morning shower, she decided to join Percy. Heading into the bathroom she quickly stripped down and opened the door into the shower. Stepping in she closed the door behind her. Percy turned around when he felt the cold air hit his back. Pulling her in close they held each others embrace. Breaking apart Thalia stepped under the spray and rinsed her hair. She had grown it out significantly over the year having abandoned the short-haired tom-boy look.

**(Lemon Alert...Sorta)**

Percy came up behind her and grabbed her breasts massaging them as he ate out her neck. She reached behind herself and began caressing his length. He moaned but refused to lose to her. Turning around she kissed him full on the lips. Kissing her he pressed his tongue into her mouth and their tongues battled for dominance. Pressing him down towards the floor she took his hardened length in her hand and began stroking it. "Give up yet," she teased before wrapping her lips around his length and began to give him a blowjob. Throwing his head back in pleasure he pressed he in all the way. Pulling off she coughed but continued to stroke him. Eventually he erupted spilling his seed down her throat. Swallowing the lot she cleaned herself up before leaning against his chest resting.

Stepping out of the shower both were about as happy as can be. Drying off thanks to Percy's abilities, they got dressed and were about to start the day when someone pounded on the door. "Yo Percy, Thalia. Get out here, Chiron needs you two up at the Big House." It sounded like Grover. Sighing Thalia put on her favorite leather jacket (given to her by Percy) while Percy grabbed Riptide. Together they walked out and ran up to the Big House. They saw Jason and Piper running from Zeus' cabin. Hazel and Frank were coming from the stables. Leo and Reyna were walking out of the woods presumably from Bunker 9. Clarisse, who had been elected Camp War Master was also running up.

When he saw Clarisse, his hopes for it to be minor went out the window. When they reached the Big House they saw Chiron standing next to a man dressed in all dark clothes. Both looked grim. "Chiron, what is it," asked Piper.

"We're need at Olympus. Reyna, the Legion and New Rome is relocating here. They'll arrive in about three hours. They'll need help settling in. Also the borders of Camp have been expanded. It now runs the whole length of the valley and and covers another valley on the other side of the ridge. Lord Fuhen will take us to Olympus," Chiron said. As he finished the man waved his hand and they found themselves on the road to the palace. They then ran up to the throne room. The council recess had just ended and everyone was taking their seats, everyone that is, except Poseidon and Athena.

"Can someone go find Poseidon and Athena. Let them know that the meeting has started. They were last seen in the gardens," Zeus demanded. Percy and Thalia then slipped out to go find them. Walking through the Olympian Gardens they discussed how they were going to break it to their parents. Poseidon would be very accepting of Percy's choice, but Artemis and Zeus would fry him, probably. They finally decided to have the five of them talk, but speak to Artemis privately first.

Turning a corner they saw Poseidon and Athena, just not in the way they expected. One of Athena's straps was hanging loosely on her arm while Poseidon was eating her neck out. They looked like it was sheer bliss. Clearing his throat, Percy shouted, "DAD!"

Poseidon and Athena broke apart, Athena fixing her dress. Both looked startled and not to mention embarrassed. "Oh hi Percy…" His father stammered.

Percy couldn't believe what he just saw, much less comprehend it. He began shooting of questions, "What? Why? How? When? What is going on?"

Athena laughed at the boy's clear confusion. "Boy, your father and I are dating," she said monotonously, sarcasm hinting. Percy dropped. Thalia rolled her eyes muttering something about son's of Poseidon. "Oh Zeus requests that you return to the throne room," she said while picking Percy up. Walking over to a pond she was about to dump him in the crystal waters, but he suddenly dropped from her grasp, then dropped her in the pond, unfortunately he missed a step and fell in right after her.

Poseidon and Athena broke out laughing as Percy stood up and picked Thalia up drying them both off. They began walking back to the throne room, Percy asked, "Lady Athena are you still mad at me?"

"No Perseus, Chiron showed me the note, I'm so sorry for trying to murder you," she replied as she held Poseidon's hand. Percy just waved it off, and smiled towards Thalia who returned the smile, though with a devilish glint. Entering the throne room Poseidon and Athena went their separate ways as if nothing was going on. Percy and Thalia sat with the rest of the demigods by the hearth. Percy immediately noticed his mother Hestia was not at the hearth, rather she was hanging of the arm of the man who was called Kuragari. She smiled warmly at him with the certain knowing look, all the times Percy and Thalia had been cuddling in front of the fireplace in his cabin, every meal, she could tell the chemistry between the two.

Zeus began with, "The mortal world is in peril. According to Lord Kuragari, a meteor has opened up an escape hole from straight from Tartarus. We will have to get the mortals away from the swarm. We can provide a cover story, but Lord Kuragari has suggested that we reveal ourselves to the mortal leaders. We will in time but for now the mortals are under the impression that a massive fire is spreading and that they have to go as far east as possible. Any mortal with the skill of sight will be recruited to help keep rumors down and fight monsters, as well as help with the evacuation."

"Zeus, if I may interrupt, but the mortals already know of our existence, to a certain extent. Area 51 is a staging area for my army, and the mortal military in America are all either clear sighted or demigods. This is likewise in many Western Countries," Fuhen said from his place by the hearth. I can rally them to the western edge of the Rocky Mountains here down to my base in Nevada. His army was already organizing the evacuation of the Bay Area and the Central Valley. It would take about a week but they could do it.

"Perseus, you will take the camp army to Lord Kuragari's staging area and await further instructions. Thalia I want you do the same with the Hunters. Reyna, the Legion will follow when they arrive. Athena, you help organize the defense. Hephaestus go with them, Ares you too. Artemis you've killed many of these monsters before, you and the hunt will have better knowledge of how to kill them. Clarisse you'll lead the camp army. Unless I've missed a detail I declare this emergency session closed," Zeus boomed.

Thalia caught up with Percy who was about to head back to Camp. "Percy, I think we need to tell Artemis now, or we may never have the chance," She said. Percy nodded his agreement. SO they turned around to head back up to the throne room. Seeing that Artemis was talking to Athena they walked up, Thalia tapped Artemis on the shoulder, who turned to see her lieutenant who motioned for her to follow her.

Out in the gardens Artemis followed Percy and Thalia until they all stopped. "You wanted to speak to me Thalia?"

"Yes Milady. You see for the past year I've strayed from the path of the Hunters. And well I'm in love with Perseus." Artemis raised an eyebrow at Percy who scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I haven't totally broken my oath, but I still beg your forgiveness and acceptance."

Artemis glared at her, "You think that I would just forgive you for this crime. You should've told me when this started…" Thalia paled, "Because I was wondering if you were going to tell me," Artemis said while laughing. Thalia relaxed visibly, Percy did too.

"My dear I've known for a few months. You don't think I can't where my hunters are at anytime and have a rough idea of what they are doing. But yes I approve of everything, including you Percy. I couldn't care less, its just when men force themselves or try to take advantage of them I get mad, but you're something else Percy. Treat her well, or you might find out how effective the Hunt is…" Artemis walked off leaving them happy and relieved.

"You know I thought she was going to vape me for a second there," Thalia laughed, she was about to continue but she found Percy's lips on hers. They fought for dominance but eventually she submitted to his intoxicating embrace. Breaking for air they held each other for a bit longer until they heard someone approaching. It turned out to be Jason and Piper who were walking around the gardens hand in hand. They had not been spotted but it was best that they headed back. Standing up and following Percy she turned just to see Piper give a smile that said she saw everything. Smiling back she ran to catch up with Percy who had just summoned Blackjack. Mounting the Pegasus he helped Thalia up who in turn held onto him for dear life. While she had gotten over her fear of heights, she was still not too terribly fond of them.

Five minutes later they landed in Camp which was a flurry of activity. All three warships had been moved from the hangars to the docks. Several Dagger shaped ships hovered in the air while several more were unloading passengers.

Fortifications were going up around the borders. True to his word, Zeus had expanded Camp Borders. They could simply tell that the borders had shifted. Thalia held his hand for that brief moment before they went their separate ways. The war horn sounded and the camp broke into a flurry of activity. Each camper assembled their gear. The average camper was equipped with a sword, knife, a breast plate, optional helmet, and some leg protection. It was rare when they had more than that.

Percy ran into his cabin grabbed his chestplate and shield. Putting the chestplate on he fumbled with the straps before making the final adjustment. Patting his pocket to check for Riptide he walked out where all 236 (I just made up a number that wasn't too crazy) campers had assembled. Fuhen stood on the hill overlooking the assembly, in his full battle gear. He wore a simple armor plate, with a M1911A1 in a drop leg holster his Katana strapped across his back. His short sword across the small of his back. He looked at the army before turning to Chiron saying, "This isn't enough."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. I'd like to point out some things about katanas that people often get wrong. Katana blades are often about three to three and half feet long. The grip is often about twelve to eighteen inches long. Curved, and sharp, these are the weapons of artists. They are not strong enough to stay sharp, they need to be maintain just like any other sword, that and the fact is, it is very hard to wield a katana. Granted it seems easy enough, but I spent seven years training before my sensei awarded me my blade. The stories may not be true about how tough these blades are but they are true on what they can slice through.**

* * *

**Underworld, Hades' Palace**

Down in the Underworld Nico was gathering dozens of skeletal warriors and meet the swarm head on. Annabeth was strapping on her armor and checking her gear. He loved the way she worked, the way she walked. Shaking these thoughts out of his head he focused on summoning more of the undead. Eventually he had an army of 500 skeletal warriors, over one hundred undead redcoats, nearly two hundred skeletal soldiers from WWII. Summoning the power of the shadows he engulfed the entire army and teleported them to Long Beach.

**Long Beach,**

They heard the swarm before they even saw it. When they saw it Nico swallowed in fear. It was massive. Signalling for his army to charge they went into battle. The legionnaires attacked head on with the spearmen behind. The soldiers opened fire beginning to take down dozens of monsters. Nico drew his sword and Annabeth drew hers. They charged into battle, they could not be separated, no matter what. Nico cleaved the head off a dracnae while Annabeth attacked a hell hound. Slowly Nico's army managed to break through, but it seemed endless. His army was beginning to dwindle so they skeletons formed a defensive circle around Nico and Annabeth. Skeletons were being cut down left and right. Nico realized they weren't going to make it out. Turning to Annabeth he took her in his arms. She knew they were doomed. Without warning there was a pair of green explosions on either side of them.

Confused they went back to back. A stream of tracers sprayed from some where killing several monsters. Four spot lights came on revealing a large aircraft of some sorts barreling towards them. Machine gun fire rained from it causing the monsters to back up. It swirled to a halt above them, its down wash whipping Annabeth's hair around they saw a ladder being dropped. They climbed on as it rose into the rose leaving the swarm of monsters behind.

At the top of the ladder some men pulled them in. Nico thought he saw someone familiar but thought he was seeing things.

* * *

Bianca panted in relief, Nico had nearly seen her, but she went up to the cockpit where Muteki was. He wasn't there, the pilots said he was in his quarters,. Walking down the passage she opened the door and stepped in. Closing the door behind her she saw that he had fallen asleep a his desk. Smiling she moved him over to his bed before crawling into bed with him. Closing her eyes she fell into Hypnos' realm, and for once, no nightmares.

She dreamed of what the further held for her...

**~~~Flashback~~~**

She had just fallen asleep. Muteki was on watch. One hour had passed and nothing had disturbed them. But all good things must come to an end. Without warning a trio of hell hounds had leaped out of the bushed snarling. Muteki dropped one with a crossbow bolt between the eyes. Drawing his sword he realized that Bianca was still down there.

Stirring in her sleep, she woke up seeing two hell hounds snarling and approaching her. Muteki shouted and leaped down at them. Kicking them in the snout he picked her up along with his pack. He scrambled to get back up the rock, but it was difficult carrying her. He barely managed to set her down up top before he lost his footing and fell down. Drawing his dagger when one of the hell hounds attacked him he droe it deep into its heart kiling it, but it collapsed on top of him, pinning him. When the other hell hound attacked him, all he could do was hold its jaws open so it couldn't bite him.

Bianca searched around frantically looking for something she could use. Her sword was down there. Then she saw the crossbow he had earlier. There were a couple bolts lying on the ground. PIcking it up she pulled the string back and load the bolt. aiming carefully so she didn't hit him she fired at it. When it collapsed she knew she had hit her mark, but Muteki's scream of pain was unmistakable. Sliding down the rock she pushed the hell hounds off him. She saw what cause him pain, the bolt had gone straight through the hell hound and into his right arm. Luckily it went most of the way through and there was no bone showing at least.

"Good aim, but fuck this hurts," He said trying to sit up. Bianca pushed him back down saying hold still, this will hurt, a lot. She kneeled on his arm and press her right hand next to the bolt on his arm while grabbing the other end with her left. then she pull it out. Muteki shouted in pain as it came out, but relaxed as she pulled out a bottle of nectar a drizzled it around the wound. It slowly closed up, but she pulled out a heavy duty bandage and some gauze. Wrapping the wound up she secured it then helped him up. Leaning up against the rock Muteki sighed. Bianca shivered in the night breeze though it was mildly warm out. Pulling off his leather jacket he wrapped it around her shoulders saying, "Thank you for saving my life."

Bianca smiled at him, "Yeah you saved mine first. So thank you, for everything, indicating the jacket." As he was about to answer, she grabbed him and kissed him. Pulling back she smiled before leaning against his good shoulder and watching the stars. When a black shape blotted out the sky Bianca reacted and grabbed her sword. Standing up Muteki put a hand on her shoulder, "no they're friends." A door slid open and three men appeared at the door. The Raven set down and Muteki stepped on board. Holding a hand out he pulled Bianca up and the door was closed. Bianca followed him up to what was the bridge.

He sat down at a console and called Fuhen, getting no response he scanned the area for activity. Out of the whole red zone there was still a blue zone, and area of resistance. Pilot, take us to sector three dash four eight. SHe felt it turn. She went to the back again to go get their gear and take it to his cabin where he said she could stay with him. Grabbing his bag, hers and the crossbow, she realized that she was still wearing his jeacket, it was so comfortable. Walking up the bridge, she turned right and climbed up the ladder. Walking up the corridor she opened the door and put their bags down next to the bed. Then she went to go put the crossbow in the armory. One her way back she saw Nico...

**~~~End Flashback~~~**

She curled up against Muteki, little did she know he was her future...

* * *

**Somewhere over the Sierra Nevadas**

Nico held Annabeth's hand. They were now tied together for life, no matter what would happen.

* * *

**Camp Half Blood**

Percy wrapped an arm around Thalia. They were about to board the Argo II with Leo and the rest of the Seven to go to Area 51. The future in front of them was clouded and unpredictable, they knew that they just had to stick together and they'll make it.

Leo looked down at Percy and Thalia from the wheelhouse. Reyna had come up from organizing the Legion to be with him. She held his hand giving him reassurance that they would make it. Leo wondered, 'would they? This is just the "calm" before the storm.' Putting those thoughts past him he held his wife's hand and pulled her in for a hug.

Jason and Piper were in their cabin below deck securing their gear before take off. These next few days weren't going to be easy and they knew it. Closing his locker Jason walked up to Piper and kissed her, letting her know he would be there.

Fuhen grabbed his bag and began walking down towards the Argo II. He looked at the sky. This was the calm before the storm. The storm and possibly the end of the Third Age will come soon, he just knew it. He just hoped it would just hold off long enough to seal his feelings for Hestia. Patting his pocket to insure it was there, he smirked and stepped onto the dock ready to begin the next part of his mission.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank you all for being patient and reading this. I know I went off on a tangent sometime in this segment. I'm definitely no good at writing lemons, but hey sue me. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Like it? Hate it? Please leave a review. Please don't murder me...**

**FBM PyroTech**


End file.
